


Fate is a Blind Bantha

by ElmiDol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon-divergence after TFA, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Humor, Pretty Crackish, Some Inappropriate Humor, TLJ Noncompliant, Uses some TLJ elements, ratings vary by chapter, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: There is always that point when we realize that we love someone.For Kylo Ren and Rey, it came as quite a surprise. And from there quickly devolved into an awkward tango of trying to one-up one another with romantic gestures on the battlefield.





	1. On Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will be longer than others. This may be a series of connected drabbles/ficlets.
> 
> Chapter warning: Getting urine on your enemy

** Fate is a Blind Bantha **  
_One. On Your Mark_

It is said that the element of surprise is one of your greatest friends on the battlefield. Technically speaking, they were _not_ on the battlefield. This was war, however, and so Rey decided to dismiss this inconsequential fact in favor of using the advantage that had been given to her by fate. Despite his capabilities with the Force, Kylo Ren had yet to turn around. He likely did not notice her.

And, sure, one might say it was a cheap shot.

But, Rey reasoned, even if the saying rang true that _if you got to go, you got to go_ , there was still a time and place. This was what Kylo Ren would get for whipping out his dick to relieve himself rather than wet his pants while they fought. The female inched forward more, ever careful to remain quiet. The lightsaber on the man’s belt was still within reach.

Plus, she knew that if she reacted too quickly, and he managed to whip around in time—well, she’d rather _not_ be peed on by the man. Or at all, thank you.

The trickling ceased. Rey felt her bottom lip pucker forward in a pout. The sound of a zipper being drawn upwards was followed by Kylo Ren sighing and reaching for the lightsaber on his side. He turned to face her. She almost missed the helmet, though on their first meeting she had wanted to remove it and bash it into his face. That face was so well at displaying his feelings. He was annoyed, and flustered judging by the shade of blush that dusted his cheeks.

Rey raised her lightsaber, pointing it his way and activating it. “I am Rey of Jakku. You killed your father. Prepare to die.” Kylo Ren pulled back his lips, sneering at her. His readied comeback was cut off by a noise of disgust. “You…have urine on your boot.”

His eyes flicked down. There was a pause, a moment of silence. Rey noticed the growing smirk too late. She was unable to dodge as he kicked his foot forward, the wetness splashing the tips of _her_ shoes.

It appeared she was not the one with the element of surprise this time; that position went to Ren, who was too busy chuckling to attack her.

It was not cruel laughter either. In fact, it was…almost innocent.

The pair shared a look as he sobered and she rubbed the toe of her shoe into the dirt. “Another time,” her enemy said. Rey stood there, the young woman blinking.

She had such mixed feelings, mixed thoughts: _A nice laugh_ coupled with _He got pee on me!_

Love, it seems, is warm like urine.


	2. Things Get Dirty

** Fate is a Blind Bantha **   
_Two. Things Get Dirty_

Some species mark their territory with urine. That was _not_ what Kylo Ren had been intending to do. Not that Rey was _his_ \--stars, she was his enemy! His _enemy_ whom he did _not_ have compassion for even _if_ Supreme Leader Snoke assumed otherwise. But she had not looked at him like an enemy when he had been laughing. Prior to that, the former scavenger had eyed him with contempt or annoyance. Sure, there was the occasional curiosity and a slight amount of respect for his power. Never, however, as though he could be something _more_.

This something more, it seemed, did not include a gentleman. After having their lightsabers locked together, the female had pushed back. Noticing that she would stumble into one of the larger puddles of mud that graced the battlefield, Kylo Ren had used the Force to move a rock. Rey’s foot hit the hard surface. She frowned, her eyes dropping away from his face long enough to consider the rock, the gesture. She purposely slid her feet to the side, slipping into the minute amount of mud that remained.

Kylo felt a scowl forming on his lips. All the while, his opponent stared at him with defiance.

 _Obstinate,_ he thought whilst twirling his lightsaber around in a circle. Not that he had ever known her to be different. Always challenging him—she had previously gained his respect as an opponent in part because of this side of her.

He took a step closer to her, only to jump diagonally backwards in order to avoid the glob of mud she kicked at him. Kylo Ren _hated_ the way his lips threatened to twitch into a smirk, the way that they visibly started to. If she became fully aware of the—no! No, he did _not_ have compassion for her!

Be still, his damned racing heart.

Kylo Ren surged forward. If she did not care whether or not she became dirtied, he would not worry over such things either. Rey dropped low to avoid the first slash of his lightsaber, which would have met her blade. Killing her would be prudent in some respects. Yet, in other ways, it was a foolish act. Thus he gave himself leeway; only if there was no other alternative would he move in to kill her. His goal at this time, therefore, was to disarm her.

She swerved to the right at his next blow, pirouetting before executing an attack of her own. Kylo reached behind himself. He caught the woman’s blade on his own, the man keeping them interlocked as he turned to face her in full. He was rewarded with a glob of spit landing on his cheek.

“As if mud is worse!” she shot out.

Worse?

 _Ah,_ he remembered. That’s right. His thoughts returned to the idea of marking something you liked with pee. Not that he was a mindless creature. Maker above, these circles that had trapped his mind were driving him mad.

“Should I have allowed you to kill me?” he teased, allowing a sultry smirk to form. Rey’s eyes darted down to his mouth then lifted to his eyes. It was something he could appreciate in her as an opponent; she did not need to watch his blade as others did. “To attack—you would have done so while I relieved myself.” This time she narrowed her eyes, the woman clearly unable to argue. “Perhaps we should end this exchange of bodily fluids in order to continue fighting.”

The double entendre hit them both at the same time. Rey arced her body away from his. Kylo Ren’s shoulders dropped a fraction of an inch. All around them, the battle raged on. Officers and stormtroopers of the First Order fired weapons at the members of the Resistance.

“Are… Are we setting up boundaries for our fights?” Her words allowed him to release his breath. “Very well. I won’t attack you when you’re peeing…or spit on you.”

“I will not kick pee at you—nor keep you from falling into mud.” With a devious smirk, he pressed forward, and Rey stumbled backwards into the puddle. It splashed up her pants legs and clung to her shoes. She released a sort of squawk that was a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

Kylo Ren was uncertain if he was flirting with her—or if her act of grabbing onto his wrist and tugging him into the mud with her was Rey flirting back.


	3. Food for Thought

** Fate is a Blind Bantha **   
_Three. Food for Thought_

Two Force users walked into a cantina. At the same time. Using opposite doors. Their eyes met immediately, the pair of them scowling at each other. Both soaking wet from the rain. Neutral planets were the _worst_. They placed you with your enemy; and, unfortunately, the one way to keep them from opposing _your_ side was to play the part of being more mature. To Rey, that meant shrinking away into a corner to silently curse the butterflies that were flying around her stomach. For Kylo Ren, it meant inwardly screaming that he did not have any feelings! Those were useless.

Except he _could_ feel Rey.

That was the tricky thing about the Force. The more you were around another user, the easier it was to identify them. To _feel_ them. It was beneficial when making an ally, and equally useful when pursuing your enemy. As for an enemy who had the potential to be an ally, or a lover—Kylo Ren’s scowl deepened.

The girl impressed him. It was with great effort that he thought of her as _girl_ and not _woman_. Not Rey. He shied away from her name when it came to his thoughts. Or else attempted to force a sense of detachment.

He was presently failing. He could not properly distract himself from her, not when he could both sense and feel her eyes on him. What finally did distract him, albeit for only a few seconds, was a drink being placed in front of him. Kylo’s eyes drifted to the individual who had dropped it off. “The young lady there said it was to help with the pain from the stick up your ass.” Before Kylo Ren could react, the alien moved away. The Force user’s eyes flew to Rey, who was grinning as though she had accomplished something.

Should he trust the drink she had bought for him to not contain any poison?

Should he be insulted by her words?

He was surprised she had bought a drink for him…

Would…would she accept one _from_ him?

Part of him wanted to walk over to her with the drink and ask if she was trying to get him drunk to have an advantage over him on the battlefield. What kept him seated was the idea—wishful thinking?—that Rey would get him drunk to loosen him up enough to have sex. Sex…passion fueled the Dark side. Therefore, Kylo Ren reasoned, it was entirely reasonable to want to have sex with his enemy since he was having a rather difficult time, more and more, hating her.

He lifted the cup to his lips, tasting the liquid. The alcohol burned, though in a pleasant way. It was not often he indulged this way.

As one of the workers started to walk by, Kylo Ren grabbed him. “A piece of cake for her.” He had the alien creature blocking his face from Rey’s view. “Tell her it’s the level of difficulty needed to defeat her.” He slipped the credits to the other male.

It did not take long for the food to be brought out. Kylo Ren observed Rey’s reaction, the way the former scavenger tilted her head to the side. She snorted; he could not hear this, however it was clear by the slight movement of her head and the way her lips quirked upwards at the sides. The worker walked away. Kylo felt his heart stutter in his chest when the other Force user lifted up her fork. She stabbed it into the cake, taking a bite while looking at him. The smile did not leave her lips.

This was the closest thing he had had to a date in quite some time.


	4. Angry Porg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a joke idea I told a few friends about a week or so ago. The porgs make me think of Angry Birds.
> 
> Also, thank you all for your support! It really means a lot!

** Fate is a Blind Bantha **   
_Four. Angry Porg_

When she had first encountered the creatures on Ach-To, she had found them cute. In a way they reminded her of BB-8, albeit softer. Chewbacca had also grown fond of the creatures. Porgs. Master Luke, the man having been hesitant to train her and then starting to back out more than once, had left her alone from time to time. And Rey had sulked but found some semblance of comfort in the porgs. One in particular she had come to give a name. Pycco. As for where the name had come from—well, the brunette had simply uttered the first thing that had come into her head, which had wound up being nonsensical. The porg loved it though, releasing a sort of coo and nuzzling her leg.

It had been difficult to leave her small friend behind whenever she left on missions or to meet up with the Resistance. Pycco was so small, though, and Rey had not wanted to take the porg away from its family.

Imagine her surprise when it had hopped into her lap suddenly while aboard the Millennium Falcon. Chewbacca released a small noise, as though he was not entirely surprised to find the porg present. Rey’s eyes were wide, her hand stroking the creature’s head. “We’ve really got to get you back.”

Her co-pilot released a low noise that rose in volume a little as he spoke with her. Rey found her frown deepening. The wookiee was right. It would be too much trouble to take the porg back, especially given the fact that several First Order vessels had been seen in this area in the past. Though none were in view just yet, that did not mean they weren’t hiding. Avoiding the sensors. Rey closed her eyes to reach out with the Force, the young woman attempting to sense the presence of any living creature outside of the Falcon. When she found that she could feel no other life forms, Rey nodded to Chewie. It was time to make their jump in order to complete their rendezvous with a contact for the Resistance.

Two hours later found her on a planet. Pycco was in a pouch that was strapped to her hip. All the supplies for the Resistance had been loaded on the Falcon. Chewbacca was doing last minute inventory, meanwhile Rey wanted to stretch her legs. She had too recently been on numerous missions that resulted in fighting. Her always on her toes—not that she wasn’t being careful now—and never able to enjoy the new planets she visited.

As she walked, Rey reached into the pouch to stroke the porg, ensuring that Pycco was comfortable. It nuzzled her as it was wont to do. With a smile, Rey removed her hand from the pouch and continued onward. She had roughly another twenty minutes before she would be required to return to the Millennium Falcon for departure. Her smile began to fade. She could feel something familiar in the Force. _Oh,_ she thought, swaying.

This was not a battlefield, and thus she felt no animosity coming from the other Force user. She well knew that he was able to sense her, and likely had been aware of her presence before she had been of his. Rey tilted back her head to watch the man’s ship break atmosphere. The TIE Silencer caused goosebumps to form on her flesh. It brought with it the reality of the war they were in, that they were on opposite sides.

Rey found herself walking in its direction. She could not explain it, could hardly rationalize it to herself. She had a family in the Resistance. People who knew her, people whom she cherished and would die for. Her chaotic relationship with Kylo Ren, though, touched on newer levels. He had killed her father figure, _his_ father. And in that time she had thought of him as nothing more than a monster. When Rey had met with General Organa afterwards, it had almost hurt to know that Kylo Ren had once been Ben Solo. To hear things of his past. It had not immediately lessened her hurt or anger.

Yet more and more, their meetings had become more playful. They could understand the weight of having power even they themselves couldn’t fully understand. Of people fearing them for it. Wanting them because of it.

They both knew the conflict of understanding that killing their opponent might be necessary even if, had they a choice, they would team up. If only their views aligned.

Rey felt her shoulders heave with a sigh. She should keep her distance, she told herself. Kylo Ren was the enemy, no matter how playful he could be. No matter that he had bought her that delicious slice of cake. Her cheeks felt awfully hot at _that_ particular memory. The taunt that the server had delivered had caused her to snort—mainly because _she_ had been the one to defeat _him_ on Starkiller, their first battle.

Pycco popped its head out of the pouch, staring up at her with those large eyes. Rey peered down at the porg and forced a smile. The creature could likely see the strain in her expression. It called up to her. “Don’t—“

“Rey.”

She released a yelp, her instincts to grab her lightsaber going into overdrive. Her intention to tell the porg to _don’t worry_ had been interrupted, and it made sense that it had been…considering her knee-jerk reaction had resulted in her throwing the creature at her enemy’s head. Her eyes were wide as saucers, her heart in her throat.

Kylo Ren blinked at her. He was not wearing a helmet. Pycco released a mini war-cry as it met the man’s head. The Dark side user scowled, lifted a single hand, and began to tug at the creature to untangle it from his hair. Pycco moved to bite and the man, to scratch at him. Kylo lifted his second hand. Rey stood there with her heart still racing as she observed the man calmly grab the porg with both of his hands and hold it level with his chest. He strode closer to her.

Rey remained in place though her instincts were still telling her to grab hold of her lightsaber. She had to stop him before he—he was making no move to harm Pycco. It confused the young woman, though, yes, she _was_ thankful that the creature seemed to be safe.

Kylo Ren closed the distance between them. He nearly shoved the creature into Rey’s hands. She held tightly onto the porg, who cuddled against her. Yet Ren had not released his hold either. Pycco had two sets of hands on it. Rey found herself tilting back her head to peer up into the face that was moving closer to hers. Her eyelids started to descend, her gaze having lowered to his lips. They were moving closer…nearer…her eyes closed and she waited. Breath washed over her mouth as she heard him sigh. The next moment she was almost knocked off balance as his shoulder bumped into hers.

Rey whipped around, confusion swirling in her head as her enemy walked away. “It appears that they are double-dipping.” That was all he said to her. What supplies were now aboard the Falcon, Kylo Ren would be securing for the First Order. They had to leave before more shuttles came. Whatever transport they would be using for the packages.

She rushed off, her mind racing with the knowledge that Kylo Ren had just tipped her off. He was giving her a chance to escape. He had given her back Pycco. He had… Rey stumbled, catching herself on a knee and swallowing thickly. Her face felt hotter than it ever had in the Jakku sun. He had almost kissed her.

Pycco cooed, bringing her back to the reality of the moment. She had to get to the Falcon so that they could leave.

Chewbacca was pleased to see her, the wookiee quick to prepare for departure when Rey mentioned that the First Order was on its way. Pycco settled down in the makeshift seat the former Jakku scavenger had made for it. Chewbacca was eyeing her though he said nothing. That was something Rey loved about the wookiee. He understood her, knew that she did not want to speak about whatever it was that was causing her hands to shake.

Her mind told her exactly what it was that made her tremble: she had _wanted_ Kylo Ren to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is that the word count on the fic for chapters 1-3 is about 1.8k, and the word count on this chapter alone is 1.4k. Hopefully this means longer chapters overall!


	5. Broken Connection

**Fate is a Blind Bantha**

_ Five. Broken Connection _

 

Though Master Skywalker was prone to days of moodiness—a Skywalker trait, if you considered that Kylo Ren was the same way—he did have moments where Rey could tell he was pleased she had come to Ach-To. His nephew had wasted no time in teasing her. Even now Rey felt a swirling sensation in the pit of her stomach at the memory. Kylo asking if she was so desperate for a father figure. The way he had scrunched his nose, furrowed his eyebrows, and asked if she knew precisely the sort of man he was. There had been a hint that he was, in the Dark side user’s opinion, worse than Han Solo. That had been confusing for Rey until she had learned of Ben Solo’s history from the Jedi Master. It had also caused a rift to form in their relationship, although she wanted more than anything to continue to see the good in people. That Luke lamented over his mistake, that he was at last taking responsibility for it without running away, offered the young woman hope that someday Kylo  _ could _ return as Ben Solo.

 

The first time she had used his birth name had not been on the battlefield. They had a connection, one that was growing stronger the more they nursed it. More than sensing one another, it had evolved to where they could reach out to the other and speak to them. It was an untrustworthy connection at best. More recently they had started to see one another, however they could not make physical contact. It was at this point that she had referred to him as  _ Ben. _ The man had stirred, having been stretched out on his bed with his back to her. Though it had been the middle of the day on the planet she had been visiting at the time, it had clearly been night for him.

 

“Ben,” she tried again, whispering a little louder. She was too nervous that one of the Resistance would hear her. Namely that Luke would be listening. It was not that she did not trust her Master. He was reluctant when it came to Kylo, though he still held out hope even if he denied this fact. Kylo Ren rolled over, and she knew he was only half awake. The previous time they had had a Force connection this strong, it had been shortly after they had met once more on the battlefield. He had been angry, frustrated. With himself as much as her—mostly with Snoke. That was something that Rey had a difficult time understanding; as he grew more and more resentful towards Snoke, why was he not pulling away? Or was he afraid to? “You… You aren’t alone.”

 

“That sounds rather ominous,” he replied, his voice husky from having just awoken. Rey swallowed thickly, her cheeks heating up. She felt herself smiling then relaxing. “Kylo.”

 

It was a disappointment that he saw it fit to correct her. One day, she promised herself. In the meantime, she would respect his decision with the hopes that it would assist him in seeing that he was wanted, that it was not too late for him to turn.

 

Rey thought of when he had returned Pycco to her, when he had nearly kissed her. Their meetings since that time had been different. Kylo Ren had pulled away. Initially she had believed that she had misread him. For over a week she had convinced herself that it was nothing more than a girlish crush as well as that she had projected her feelings onto him. That she had seen what she had wanted rather than what was actually there. This had been terrifying; not only because it would have meant that her feelings weren’t reciprocated, but that they were  _ strong _ . Rey had spent much of her life keeping herself closed off to others. That was how she had stayed alive.

 

And this...this wasn’t how one was intended to feel for their enemy.

 

Breaking the silence that had resulted from the pregnant pause in their conversation, Rey spoke once more. “Sometimes when Master Skywalker leaves, I feel alone. I have… I have my friends. But with all this power… I don’t always understand it. I’m afraid to tell anyone about this—this connection between us.”

 

Kylo had raised himself up onto his elbows, his torso exposed as the bedsheets pooled down around his waist. There it was again, that furrowed brow expression of confusion. She wondered if she was again mistaking his feelings, however to her it seemed that there were hints of concern. Concern for  _ her _ . This meeting was so much different than their clashes on the battlefield. The intimacy. The vulnerability. Rey felt herself drawing her limbs closer to her body. She felt almost naked in juxtaposition to the reality of their state of dress.

 

There was a hesitance. His eyes dropping down to his lap. His head turning so that he did not meet her eye. A soft sigh emerged from his lips. Kylo Ren looked at her again. “I’m here.”

 

What solidified that his words were genuine was that he drew aside the blankets. He had worn pants to bed. His bare feet touched the ground, and the bed faded from her view. That was another aspect of this bond; they could only see the items the other had direct contact with. Kylo crossed the room he was in towards her. He stopped when he was only a foot away then lowered himself onto the ground, sitting just as she was. She should have been meditating for part of her training. Rey much preferred this. Had they been truly together, they could have touched. Rey lifted a hand, holding it up in the air before her. Kylo mirrored her actions. Their palms only inches away. Centimeters.

 

They each inhaled sharply, both afraid to make the final move. Rey did not wish to feel the disappointment of not making true contact. There would be no warmth in the ghost touch. Ren’s eyes told her that he felt the same—but there was more than that for the man. As though he feared touching her would taint her.

 

Was that what kept him tethered to the Darkness and to Snoke?

 

Her finger twitched of it own accord. His lips and hers both parted.

 

That shared moment collapsed, as though it had been a dream. Rey drew her hand towards her chest, cradling the wrist and staring at her lap. She squeezed her eyes closed. Willing the Force to listen, to bring back their connection. This was more painful than being denied a kiss. She had felt him, and without the glove at that. He was warm, and strangely familiar, as though he was a part of her.

 

It hurt. It felt as though, before this moment, she had not known what true loneliness was.


End file.
